


Mischief and The Maiden

by my_heart_in_his_teeth



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mytho - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Erotic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, God of Mischief, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is SO not a Disney Prince, Lord Sassy, Marvel tie in later, My First AO3 Post, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre-Thor era Loki, Sex God, Silvertongue, Slow Burn, Sweet, When gods get bored, a yet unbroken Loki, but a short slow burn, loki/oc - Freeform, norse gods, trickery, you never know who is watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_heart_in_his_teeth/pseuds/my_heart_in_his_teeth
Summary: A couple of Asgardians take an awkward girl for a thief and steal her away to their realm to face justice from the prince himself. But nothing is as it seems when the God of Mischief is involved, it turns out being kidnapped might be the best thing that ever happened to her and her life will thankfully never be the same.*This takes place a few years before the events of the original Thor movies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new so please let me know if you like this All positive feedback is encouraging!

The tree had stood for centuries undisturbed as life rose and fell around it. Birds did not come to it. Animals circled long to avoid it's path and any man that happened to see it grew uneasy and continued on swiftly without wondering why. Moonlight broke through it's leafless branches casting a long. wirey shadow down the steep hillside. No one heard the wind that breathed out from inside of it as it's bark peeled open wide to allow two men to step out from it's shimmering depths. 

The larger of the two men produced a small spherical mechanism from his cloak and raised it up in his palm, Light grew from within it and the golden pieces and gears began to move. The man eyed it's workings for a moment before closing it in his hand."We should not have to linger here long. It looks as though what we seek is just East of us." 

"I hope you are right Eirik. I remind you that if we are caught on Midgard -" The other man began to chide before being cut off with a dismissive wave of his friend's hand. 

"The amount of gold the prince is paying us to retrieve this trinket is far larger than the risk. He assures us this portal is hidden from even Heimdall's sight. Just think, if we finish this simple task , we will be in his favor. It is no small thing to be in the favor of a prince, Ivar" He winked and put the device back into the folds of his cloak. 

"Yes, but all this secrecy.... " 

"Even princes make mistakes." Eirik shrugged. " Can you blame him for not wanting the Allfather to discover one of his? Besides he made it very clear to me that he strongly abhors those who act in such a clandestine matter, but that at times it is...what did he call it? Oh yes: a necessary evil." 

Ivar's eyes narrowed a bit and he nodded. When he'd learned of Eirik's errand to Midgard he had asked to join him and Eirik agreed readily. He didn't care about the promise of gold, his family had more than enough wealth, but he was keenly interested on the missteps of a prince of Asgard. However, he was not a very brave man and knew that Eirik wasn't a very wise one. 

Seeing the look of concern on his friend's face, Eirik laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Come Ivar, let us get on with it. You will see that you can truly trust the word of Prince Loki!" 

At that, a touch of dread wafted through Ivar's being. He shook it off and continued on. 

 

~~~ 

If there had been one thing Elaina could wish at that moment, it was that the world would abruptly come to a fiery end before he could speak again. But she wasn't one for wishing and he wasn't one to dance around what he wanted to say, and so out it came. 

"I think we should see other people." 

She wasn't really in love with him, but her stomach still dropped and a familiar coldness spread out from it leaving her physically numb yet unforgiveably focused on his words. He said nothing she hadn't heard before, but it still cracked at her heart. It just seemed they wanted different things, moved at different paces, he really liked her and hoped they could hang out soon, and so on and so on. 

In her experience, when a guy told her that he wanted to see other people, half the time it meant he was already seeing them , but still wanted to keep his foot in her door, just in case. 

 

He said he would call her next week and she said that would be great. They both knew they were lying, but this was just how these things seemed go. 

She leaned against the door that she had both literally and figuratively shut on him and sighed. "Well." 

The sudden soft drag of her cat's body against her ankle called her hands and they scooped him up, stroking his midnight fur. " That could have gone worse I suppose, Byron. I'm really getting better at being a complete romantic failure. " He purred and gazed at her through content, half lidded eyes. "Besides, you didn't like him anyway." 

No, this wasn't heartbreak, but disappointment. Defeat. Of course she had thought he was different or she wouldn't have bothered trying. But the problem was that she was always the same. She wanted romance and didn't want to be rushed about it. She knew she was weird and too bookish for a lot of people's liking. She knew all about mythology and nineteenth century fairy tales but she couldn't tell you which Kardashion got fat sucked out of or injected into their body that week. 

She didn't mesh well with the general public and attracted similar socially awkward types, yet the spark was never there with any of them and the relationships fizzled after a while. She still tried. She was early enough in her twenties that she hadn't given up on finding whatever she was looking for in someone else, but each dead end made her a bit more tired and apathetic about it. 

She lowered Byron so he could step on to the green damask sofa where she would likely end up sleeping tonight after some wine and a good chunk of some book she'd already read. She crossed the room that was lined with cheap shelves overstuffed with books, half dead plants and the odd shrunken head and articulated bird skeleton. The books were hers, the oddities she had inherirted from her grandmother, who had owned a little curiosity shop and filled it with the many strange things aquired from her travels. Much of it had been sold off, but what wasn't took up residence here- including a small silver wine rack that always had at least one bottle of red in it. 

As she poured herself a glass, she thought she saw light flicker from the shelf above her. She glanced up and it was gone, but there was something odd. Half hidden behind a pair of antique Matroyshka dolls and resting on the spines of a stack of Neil Gaimon paperbacks, a broken bit of carved stone caught her eye. It was nearly oblong, smooth on one side and jagged on the other and the only thing keeping it from being just a bit of broken rock were the reddish runes engraved there. Just then they looked brighter. 

She raised up on her toes and squinted. Yes, they looked brighter, as though they had been shined up. But she hadn't dusted in...she had never dusted. She picked up the stone, it's cool weight covering her entire hand. She brought it to the couch and looked at it for a moment more before setting on the coffee table. 

"Hmm." She eyed it suspiciously one more time, but as it didn't do anything more interesting than look cleaner, she picked up her book and eventually read herself asleep in the soft glow of a parlor lamp. 

 

_Her skin prickled under the cool brush of fingertips down her throat, across her breasts and up her thighs. The heat of breath was just behind her ear as a hand cupped her sex and another gently gripped the back of her neck, long fingers tilting her head towards the mouth that she kissed eagerly, allowing his tongue to slip gracefully over hers as she moaned softly into him. She was burning, the throb of desire between her legs almost painful as she wrapped her leg around his waist and pressed herself tightly against his hand, hips rotating until his fingers found her entrance and began to slide in- ___

____

 

____

Her eyes blinked open and she groaned in frustration. "Every fucking time!" 

____

"Well, Eirik, this one has quite the mouth doesn't she?" 

____

She made a small scream as she snapped up and spun off the couch and onto the floor. Two tall men dressed like they'd just come from a high end Ren faire were standing just behind the coffee table, inches from where her sleeping face had just been. 

____

They were both tall and muscular, one was blonde and looked to be closer to her age, a greedy smirk sat above a patch of smooth hair that covered his chin. The other was older with reddish hair streaked with white that hung in waves down his back and shoulders He had a long beard of the same coloring with two impressive braids woven into it- he was also smirking, but only with his eyes. _Christ- did they just watch me have a filthy dream?_ She may have blushed if not for all of the adrenaline. 

____

"Get out!" She awkwardly yelled and scootched back until she hit a shelf and scrambled to her feet. The men made no move but to raise their eyebrows 

____

The door to her apartment was open behind them and led directly outside. Her phone was on the table in front of them. She decided she couldn't get close to either quickly enough, so she bolted for her bedroom just down the hall behind her. She couldn't feel her legs as they propelled her, what felt like comically fast, into her door , flinging it wide open with the force of her shoulder before her hands had time to raise themselves in front of her. She slammed it shut and turned the lock on the handle, hoping that would grant her enough time to escape. 

____

The windows seemed large enough to fit through, though she'd never once opened them. From there she could make it to the street and maybe a neighbor's house. She looked down at her bare feet. No time to remedy that. Her black dress dotted with red flowers stopped a few inches above her knee and likely wouldn't hinder her efforts to climb out. 

____

There were two other apartments in her building, but they were both empty. No one was around to hear her screams as was murdered. Or maybe they just wanted to rob the place. _Good luck with that,_ she thought as she unlocked the window and strained to push it open. _I'm sure you guys will get loads of cash for my 8 year old laptop. Please enjoy that taxidermied squirrel as consolation for breaking into the house of a poor person._

____

She just managed to realize that the windows had been painted shut when she heard a loud CRACK. She turned in time to see the door, frame and all, land on the carpet. The blonde man looked down at it and then to his hands, holding them up in mock surprise. He lowered them slowly and met her wide eyes. "Apologies. I forgot that everything is so frail here." he looked her up and down tauntingly. "Come here, girl." 

____

His face was actually quite handsome, but when he beckoned her with a smile, she froze. Nothing about him was friendly, especially that smile. His voice was coated in a strange accent and she started to realize that everything was off about him. The clothes he was wearing weren't just that of an obsessive Tolkien fan, they were completely foreign. What he wore looked more expensive than anything she owned. The fabrics, the boots, the sword- wait. SWORD? Yes, there sitting in a gilded scabbard attached to his belt. An actual sword. 

____

The other man stepped into the room glancing down to the door and then to her. His eyes twinkled ever so slightly and she remembered to breathe. He seemed at least less menacing, but her heart was racing and her mind was trying desperately to rationalize what was happening. Her hands gripped onto the windowsill as though it were the only thing keeping her sanity tethered. He turned to his companion. "Ivar, perhaps we should leave the mortal. we have the stone. She would only be a burden." 

____

"Nonsense, Eirik!" He approached her casually, that smile never fading and his dark eyes locking on to her, proclaiming her his prey. Every bit of her tensed the closer he came. He stopped inches in front of her and bent his face close to hers. "You aren't going to be a burden are you?" 

____

Being that close to him made her skin crawl with his every word. She snapped then and pushed off of the windowsill, diving for the door, knowing she wouldn't make it. 

____

His arm easily wrapped around her waist and she screamed and punched and clawed at him, to absolutely no avail. He laughed. "She's got fight!" And flung her to the bed. 

____

The red-bearded man moved quickly to place his arm across her torso, pinning her in place, and covered her mouth with his hand. His eyes were calm as they looked into hers. " No harm will come to you. but you cannot fight us, and will only hurt yourself trying." His voice was even and slightly scolding. "Now I am going to take my hands off of you, but you must compose yourself or you will force my friend to tie you up." He leaned closer to her, his beard tickled her cheek and he winked. "And he would probably enjoy that far too much." 

____

He released her and she sat up, tugging her skirt which had fallen far up her thighs. Unsurprisingly, when she looked over to Ivar he was watching her, licking his lips. She didn't hide her grimace and that seemed to amuse him. 

____

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. _Mortal._ Redbeard-the one the other called Eirik, he had used the word 'mortal'. Who uses that word outside of an Anne Rice novel? Then things began to click together. The door. Knocked off it's hinges at the touch of his hand. They were too strong. Too strange. It was dark out. Holy shit. 

____

"Ohhh," She slid off the bed and stood up cautiously and turned to face them. "...kaaay." Her hands instinctively went to her throat and her eyes quickly went to the wall next to her dresser where she kept her necklaces hanging neatly on several tiny hooks. One of them was a cross that held no actual spiritual value to her, but she began to inch towards it anyway. the men paid her no mind. 

____

"Ivar, let's leave the girl. I'm sure the stone will suffice." Eirik again urged his friend. He held up the broken stone with the now glowing red runes and examined it. " Hmm...I thought it would be bigger." 

____

She stopped inching and her eyes widened with realization. "That stone! I knew it was acting strangely! That's what this is about?" 

____

"Yes" Ivar answered. "We were sent to bring it back," he leaned down toward her and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "Along with whomever stole it." 

____

"What?! I didn't steal anything!That thing belonged to my grandmother." She pointed an defensive finger at him. "And don't think of saying that she stole it either! She was far more Antiques Roadshow than Tomb Raider.' She paused at the mental image. "Look, take the stone, just please leave me here. Alive." 

____

"It's not us you'll have to convince, girl. Besides, we have come a long way and I would very much like to enjoy your company on the journey home." He clapped his hands together. "And perhaps if you are found innocent , the prince will let me keep you." 

____

Nausea rolled into her stomach. Prince? 

____

Eirik regarded Ivar with a knowing smile. "So that's why you were so eager to accompany me on this journey despite you known loathing for the prince. You wanted a wee bit of plunder for yourself." 

____

"Well," Ivar sighed. " I do enjoy my baubles. And this one is quite pretty, do you not agree? Midgardian slaves do still find their way to our realm now and then. No one would even notice or care that she were there. And as for the prince, my opinion on him matters not. The throne will never be his." 

____

The stone disappeared into the fold's of Eirik's cloak and he chuckled. "You seem so certain of that! But I do not wonder why. tell, me how many spies do you have employed to keep a watch on him? What is it you expect to uncover?" 

____

"Oh, don't be foolish! He has been scheming against his brother and the realm for ages. there have been whispers but never proof. My family has employed dozens to gather information to expose him. Once I have that I will go to the king." 

____

"It is no small thing to be in the favor of the king." Eirik said, raising an eyebrow. "But I do hope you will not include this little adventure in your report" 

____

"Of course not, my friend" Ivar's smile said. 

____

She watched their exchange and her abhorrence for Ivar grew. Even she could see he was lying, but unfortunately for her, Eirik seemed to be the more trusting and passive of the two. 

____

Ivar started toward her and she felt a scream involuntarily begin to rise in her throat. 

____

"No , no. Let me." Eirik strode in front of him, holding something small and glowing amber in his hand. "If she is for the prince, then it is my duty to make sure she is unscathed." He held her fast around the waist. his eyes were still calm, and still twinkling as he looked down on her, his face otherwise unreadable beneath that great red beard. 

____

"Wait," she whispered. "Just please tell me..." she swallowed hard and forced her brain to override how ridiculous her next question was. "Are you a ...vampire?" 

____

She saw Eirik throw his head back and heard the start of his bellowing laughter, then the light in his hand grew bright, entering her eyes and enveloping everything in it's glow until there was only silence and the dark. 

____

~~~

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this so far!  
> I will be posting the next chapter as soon as editing is done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's a girl to trust down this rabbit hole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story! This is the first one I've posted so I appreciate any positive feedback!

Elaina felt herself being jostled, gently and rhythmically. The sound of men's voices became her mind's focus until the words began to make sense. A story was being told and one of the men laughed. "...it was too long ago, but I shall never forget the sound she made.." 

Slowly recollection settled in and she recognized the speaker. Her eyes fluttered open and met the edge of a sunlit forest. She became aware of the white mane of the horse she was sitting on waving in the breeze, her legs were off to one side of the animal while a man's arm held her weight to him. 

She didn't turn her head or do anything that would hint she had come to. They were on some sort of path and the and the air that rustled the trees was crisp and clear. Mountain air. She did not live remotely near mountains, but by now she didn't need that fact to tell her that she was someplace not found on any map, Google or otherwise. And these men were not mere men, but nor were they vampires, so at least there was that. 

The terror she felt had died down and she felt a tinge of wonder. There was something very Harry Potter afoot. Plus she hadn't completely dismissed the possibility that she were either dreaming or irretrievably insane and delusional. 

"What are you doing?" Her heart sank when she realized that voice was Ivar's and that it came from right behind her. She could not suppress the shudder that moved through her. 

"Stopping for a few moments." She heard Eirik say. "The journey has been long and my old horse needs water." 

Ivar's hands tightened on the reigns and the horse stopped. "Very well. I don't suppose we're in a hurry. Besides," his arms slipped under her legs and he pulled her off the animal with him. "Look who's awake!" 

Her legs felt awkward beneath her and she took a moment to steady herself on the cool ground before turning to see Ivar leering at her again. She avoided his eyes and glared passed him. She didn't know much about horses, but the one behind him was the most majestic she'd ever seen, white with dark spots covering it's body and a thick white mane and tail that looked more luxurious than her own hair ever had. 

She turned to see Eirik disappear into a row of exceptionally large, lush trees. Ivar took her by the arm as he followed with his horse in tow. She didn't bother struggling. "You are going to like it here. Things are going to be different, of course, but I'm sure you'll adapt." A short distance away, Eirik leaned against a tree while his horse drank from a stream. "There will be some things you'll need to learn of course, but you'll find that I am an excellent teacher." There was that smile again. She was grateful when he removed his hand from her to walk his horse to the water. She rubbed the place where his skin had touched hers as though she were wiping away a sticky smudge of grime. 

 

She reached her hand out to touch one of those great trees. She had a sudden need to feel how real they were. The roughness of the bark under her fingers was nearly a comfort. She wasn't crazy, or at least if she were, she was quite good at it. She gazed upward and couldn't find an end to the branches. Birds chirped, water trickled over rocks and leaves crunched under her still bare feet. She had never felt so alone. 

"Are you hungry?" Eirik appeared next to her holding a fist sized piece of fruit, dark red and streaked with bright green. 

"N-no thanks." She whispered. 

"I didn't think so." He winked and turned to Ivar, tossing the fruit to him. "A gift, my friend," he called. 

A surprised Ivar caught the fruit and she blinked her eyes, surprised to see that it had changed it's color to a gold as his fingers wrapped around it. He smiled. "Ah, and from Odin's table! You do have the prince's favor! 

He smiled and took a bite, but just as he swallowed his expression changed to shock, and then horror. At first it looked as though he were choking. He began driving his fist into his chest then started flailing his arms as though he were falling. With a sickening cracking sound, his body seized and folded forward. There was a wet popping noise as his arms and legs shortened and his and his body expanded. 

She raised her hands to her face, unable to look away as his skin went orange and brown hair began to sprout from it. He held up his thickening hands in disbelief and glared his increasingly simian eyes at Eirik. "T-Trollvine fruit! " he spat. "You gave me-" 

"An appropriate gift for someone who so badly wanted to change his station." Eiirik quipped, and his whole presence seemed to shift to something more menacing. He circled the beast that was Ivar and clicked his tongue. 

"This form will suit you. I'm sure the trolls will gladly welcome you and your treacherous ways....or tear you apart for being a weaker being. Either way, you will never be able to set foot anywhere near the castle again. Enjoy your new life Ivar, however brief." Gone was the twinkle of his eyes, it was replaced by something much colder. 

Ivar was now completely unrecognizeable but for his clothing that hung, awkwardly and torn on his newly stout and hairy figure. He collapsed, seemingly exhausted. "You...will pay..." His voice sounded full of rocks and weariness. His eyes rolled back and he sighed before losing consciousness. 

Eirik tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Not for this."He strode passed him and collected his own dark stallion from the stream, leaving Ivar's to wander off. 

She could only stare in shock. Ivar had been awful and clearly he intended to make her life awful too. But that had been a scarring thing to witness. Eirik gently took her by the arm and led her back to the road. "We must go from here. There isn't much time before-" and as if on cue there was a rumbling sound akin to an approaching train in the distance. 

The ground trembled and she gripped his hand. "What....what's happening?" She barely had any emotion left. If an army of minotaurs being ridden by cat people came stampeding at them only to be interrupted by a dragon bursting through the ground while a swarm of Mothras swooped in overhead, she didn't imagine that she would even blink. 

"Trolls." He said nonchalantly. 

"Trolls? Sure, why not. Look, I just-" She had turned to him and stopped dead in her tracks. The man next to her was not red bearded Eirik. He was far leaner and his sculpted, angular face was smooth. Raven- black hair swept back from his forehead and curled up as it passed his collar. His eyes were green and sparkling, his thin lips turned up slightly at her reaction. 

"They'll be coming to claim him. I'd rather not be here to meet them." The man continued . "Would you?" 

Fear rose in her again. "Who are you?! " She tried to step back, but he held her arm firmly. 

He looked down at her and raised her chin with his finger. "Hmmm." He searched her eyes with a slightly amused expression." Do you not know?" 

She shook her head slowly without unlocking herself from his gaze. " I just want to go home." She hoped that with Ivar gone, this man was now free to show her some sort of mercy. ""Will you help me?" 

He smiled fully then, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Well, I will certainly do what I can. But," he lifted her effortlessly onto the horse and then sat himself behind her. "Now we must get to safety." 

The rumbling became much louder and his hand smoothly reached down under the back of her right knee and he lifted her leg over to the other side of the steed so that she was no longer seated side-saddle. "We'll be faster this way." He said, his breath warm behind her ear. 

And they were fast. She had never ridden a horse before and her body was tense around it. The stranger held her to him by the waist with one arm while holding the reigns with the other. The steed pounded it's way down the path away from the commotion of...gathering trolls? It was useless to wonder about it. Nothing about this made any sense. 

They slowed down when they came to a crossroads. It was quiet, but for the birds hidden by those dense trees that lined every path. A mountainous horizon loomed ahead and there she wondered when they might come upon another person, and if they did, would they want to help her? 

"Where are you taking me?" She finally ventured. 

"Safe lodging. Night will be falling soon and travelling through the dark here is not without risk." The man at her back bent his head down so that his mouth was close enough to her ear that she felt his lips graze it as he spoke. " You must be tired after all of this. I know of a place. We'll take a shortcut." 

And with that he steered them into the forest. He swung himself off the horse, taking it by the reigns to lead it. She took this opportunity to get a better look at him, He carried himself confidently, His cloak was black and trimmed with gold, and the fabric covering his arms leading up to his elegantly long hand was a deep green overlaid with black bits of leather. 

After a short while they reached two trees that were a bit set apart from the others and stopped. She thought these looked like all the rest of the trees, but after staring in confusion for a moment, she saw they were completely identical to each other. Before she could question a thing, the man let go of the reigns and made a small gesture with his hand. The space around the trees shimmered a greenish light and suddenly there was a small black cabin there. 

Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth to stop a startled scream from escaping it. His green eyes were on her again and one side of his mouth turned a bit upward as he offered his hand to help her down. She blinked at him for a moment before taking it. 

The coarseness of the ground under her feet again made her feel overwhelmed with the realness of it all. She pointed at the structure without a clear thought that could be articulated. But she tried anyway. "Is that-? Okay. How did- what THE FUCK?!" Her voice raised closer to shrill with each word so she stopped to collect herself. 

She backed into the horse and fought the urge to just run as fast as she could in any direction as long as it got her away from him. But why? He had shown her kindness, hadn't he? He hadn't wanted to take her from her home in the first place. Yet he did. 

He seemed momentarily at a loss for words. "Of course," He looked down, shook his head with a look of self admonishment "Of course, this is all a bit much for you isn't it? I should've known. I...I'm not used to dealing with mortals." He gently took her shoulders. " I am sorry. Magic must be terrifying to you and I shall refrain from using it so openly in your presence. Let's get inside, it safe there and you can sort yourself out." 

She angrily shrugged off his hands. "Magic? Mortal? Look, I am not going another step with you until you tell me where I am- who YOU are! I don't need to sort myself out, I need to know that I can trust you!" 

His eyes narrowed a bit and that damn bemused expression flashed across his face. " Did I not just bring you to safety? Would you rather have stayed with Ivar?" 

"You brought me to safety?! You are one of the people who put me in danger! You made that awful man turn into a troll by tricking him into eating...magic... monster fruit- after you apparently tricked him into coming to my place to steal my grandmother's rune AND ME! Now you want me to go into-" she gestured angrily at the cottage, "a disappearing/ reappearing house with you without so much-" 

His hand clamped tightly over her mouth for the second time since they met."Shhhh!" He looked up and pointed. 

Above them, large shadows moved. 

"All very good points my dear, but you forget the most important one," he whispered. " You have no other choice." 

~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up the last chapter now. What do you guys think so far?

She knew he was right. A sound like sighing thunder echoed down from whatever was circling in the sky and she didn't fight when he tugged her along to the arched door and threw it open without touching it. He spun her around and slammed the door shut behind them. 

"Apologies again, but you were calling attention to yourself from things you wouldn't ever want to know of." He clapped his hands together and smiled reassuringly. "But you are safe here, this dwelling is not visible from the outside and is protected from most sorts of trespassers." 

She turned and gasped. She wasn't in some cozy cabin, the room they were in could fit twenty of the structures she thought she entered into it. There was a great shallow pit in the center that emanated a soft blue glow, illuminating the smooth stone walls and stairway that led down to an ornate double door. 

_Even the buildings lie here,_ she thought. 

"This hall is more of a study" He explained. "I created this place as a sort of a sanctuary. It's more humble than I'm used to, but I do not have need of it often. Come." 

She followed him numbly down the stairs and waited for him to shove the great heavy doors open, no longer even speculating what might be on the other side of them. _Safer that way,_ she shrugged. 

What greeted her was a large living area with high ceilings and a cool, stone floor. There were sconces on the wall lit with something that had the look of fire, but that gave off no heat. In one corner, next to a large fireplace which lit itself with a roaring flame as she watched, there was a sitting area with a couple of plush, high backed chairs, a table, and shelves with neatly stacked books. A four-poster bed was against the wall on the other side of the room with more tall bookshelves on either side of it and next to each of them was a small door. 

"This isn't where you live?" 

He walked over to one of the chairs and leisurely threw himself in it, inviting her with a nod to do the same. "There is a city on the on the other side of the mountains that is greater than any in all the realms.," he boasted." _That_ is where my home is." 

"And that's where Ivar was taking me? Is that where the castle and this prince lives as well?" She sat down cautiously, as though the chair might swallow her if she made any sudden movements. The fire next to them seemed real enough, giving off heat and gently crackling. 

"Indeed. Though there is no need to take you all the way to the castle ." A smile crept mischievously onto his face. " I know you didn't steal anything from me, Elaina." 

She was momentarily stunned at hearing her name spoken in his smooth, velvety voice. "From you? I thought it was stolen from-" Her words dried in her mouth. 

"Well, to be fair, that is what I wanted Ivar to believe so I had to take you along for that particular deception, but no need to continue it now." 

"You. Are....The Prince," she breathed. 

"I am Loki. Son of Odin. Prince of Asgard." He leaned forward, watching her face as his words sunk in, and they did so very slowly. "And I have been watching you." 

She shook her head "Loki. Odin. Those are from Norse myths." A sort of laugh fell from her mouth. " Those are gods." 

He shook his head, his smile spreading wider in the fire's orange glow. " All of those hours you spent in those books, reading about far off lands, about magic, about myths, about ME. I thought you would've worked it out sooner." 

She didn't doubt him. With all that she'd seen, how could she? She was sitting across from an actual Norse deity. He had to be a thousand years old. She was terrified still, but also captivated by all that he was and the myth and magic he represented. So many thoughts and questions swarmed around her head, she hardly knew what she could say to him to convey all of it . "You're....you're so...tall." _Perfect._

Loki tilted his head slightly, seemingly amused by her awkwardness. 

"Wait." Her sudden curiosity snapped her back to her senses. " If you know I didn't steal from you, then why am I here? Why not just take back what was yours and leave me?" 

"Ah." He leaned his head back and gazed upward for a moment. " Well, you recall Iver was insistent. He had certain, shall we say 'proclivities'? And it just didn't fit with who he thought me to be if I objected too strongly. The real Eirik is a bit of a dullard. Besides," He raised his eyebrows at her playfully. " I rather thought you might appreciate the journey." 

Elaina was taken aback. "Why?" Then something occurred to her; _'all those hours spent in books...'_ "How do you know anything about me? " 

Raising his hand in front of him and making with a half circle of his wrist, the runestone appeared in his palm and he sighed. "This is a small piece of what was once a portal between this world and yours. There were a few that I used in my much younger days to slip away from here and explore the other realms." 

He half smirked at the memory and based off what she'd read of him in the mythologies, she could only imagine the mischief he must be recalling. "However," he continued. "Things changed and my father decided that it was time to leave Midgard to the Midgardians and he ordered that I destroy all my portals. Which I did. Mostly." 

He wagged the stone at her. "This was from my earliest portal- the first I'd ever made. It was well hidden and I used it sparingly.... and then not at all. Except for as a sort of window now and then. I'd lost interest in the cyclic nature of your "civilization."" He grimaced." But when I happened to open that window again after a few centuries I saw that your people had devised all manner of new and efficient ways of killing each other and you were doing so with abandon." He laughed. " Half of your world was blowing itself up so I decided that I would use this to my advantage. I simply guided one of the many explosive devices being dropped on the land where I'd left my portal to it's exact location and..." 

He mouthed the words, "BOOM" and his hands pushed each other away in a manner meant to simulate explosion, the runestone disappearing as he did so. "Only the small bit that you had in your possession survived. It was no longer a portal of course-" 

"But it still worked as a window." She surmised. Her cheeks reddened as she remembered every embarrassing and very personal thing she may have done in view of the small chunk of portal and with an actual god as her audience. 

"Indeed. ...but I only glanced in on occasion since you obtained it. " He said with a knowing look that assured her that he was lying. " Although I could tell you tales about that grandmother of yours that might shock you. Did you know she and your grandfather used to-" 

"NONONONO!" Her hands flew to her ears. "That's okay- I'm good!" 

Loki laughed. "You are rather strange one aren't you? A little...what's the word? _Repressed._ " 

Elaina self- consciously leaned back in the chair in an effort to seem relaxed. " I am not repressed." She said carefully. "I just think that a person's private life should stay private. And there's a lot of things that I do that are just....wild." She lied. 

He badly suppressed a grin. "Oh, I'm sure. But do you not think you live a bit too much inside of yourself? You yearn for knowledge and devour fictions, but seldom step outside to open yourself up to real experience. You avoid it so much that you don't know how to cope with it when it actually happens to you." 

The fact that he was correct made he squirm in her seat. "Okay, but that doesn't give you the okay to abduct me. I mean, yes, knowing this is all real is...." She wasn't even sure what it was. 

"Exciting? Astonishing? Awe- Inspiring?" He counted off these suggestions on his long fingers before dropping his hand down and looking at her in a way that made her blush again." _Dangerous?_ " 

"Alright!" She stood up, abandoning all pretense of ease. "Look, I've been in a state of perpetual disbelief and amazement since this whole thing started. Yeah honestly- part of me wants to wander around this world yours and hang out with all of the other gods because I'm here and I am, I am in awe, but I just don't think I'll be able to enjoy myself because all of this pesky _terror_ keeps getting in the way!" 

"Well," He rose and placed his hands gently on her shoulders as if to steady her and the feel of his touch on her bare skin had a strangely grounding effect. He looked down at her and sighed, " You have nothing to fear from me, Elaina. Look," he waved his hand above the mantle of the fireplace and a multidimensional map lit into existence. With a few more motions of his hand the cabin in the forest came into view. 

" This is where we are. Annnd...there," he spun the map wider and pointed to a nondescript spot on a mountain that looked to be easily 20 miles away." Is where we must go in order to get you home- and we will go there directly at first light as I have no wish to prolong your discomfort over being so far from Midgard and all the _excitement_ of your days there." 

Relief and disappointment sat in her chest knowing that there was at least a plan to get home. She found herself wishing again, this time it was that she could be someone else right then. Someone who could be fearless and take advantage of this insane situation she found herself in. Something told her that he might show her some of the wonders of this place before returning her home, if she were but to ask. She knew that she would forever regret not asking for more of her time here. With him. 

Unfortunately, she found herself again at a loss for words as she stared at his, what she swore was somehow an _increasingly_ handsome, face. He was standing close and the damp scent of the forest still clung to him, mingled with the smell of the leather he wore. The green of his eyes shone in the firelight and something flickered through them as he looked at her just then. 

He wet his lips. 'As it were, we will have to spend the night here together." He eyed the bed. "Surely you must be tired after all the hysterics of the day." 

" You know, I was unconscious for the trip here so I think I'm all rested up, thanks." She said, quickly turning her eyes from the bed and attempting to fix them absolutely anywhere else. 

Her mind was trying to rapidly dissect his intentions. He surely didn't mean that they share a bed in a sexual sense. In myth, Loki was a promiscuous god, as most of them were, but this man standing before her wasn't like Pan frolicking in the fields and sexing up anything female that caught his eye or Zues having his way with ladies in the form of various creatures. _This_ Loki was a prince apparently, he certainly had a regal air about him. He was articulate, charming and, despite the whole kidnapping thing, he had acted almost like a gentleman. Also he had really nice hair and she wondered if it felt as soft as it looked and –oh she was staring again.. 

"Hmmm." He seemed to be contemplating something as he stepped around her and made his way to the bed, turning to face her just as he reached it." Elaina..." He paused before starting again. "Elaina. It is only you and I here and we have a long ways until dawn. You are with a being more powerful and wise than any you have ever known." He cocked his head to the side. "Surely you don't wish to while away the evening reading a book." 

She would've swallowed but in that instant her mouth dried completely. "I..." She squeaked before clearing her throat and looking at her hands. " I don't know what you expect of me. " She took a deep breath and sighed. _Why can't I do this?_

"You are afraid." He said softly. " You do not even know of what but you are frightened. And it's always this way is it not? With those sad little men you convince yourself may be worthy of you. They are not," His voice was soft and resolute. "Yet you try to convince yourself that they may be. You dare not reach any higher because part of you knows that if you did discover someone who is all of those things that you dream of, you would allow yourself to open. To bloom. To _live_." 

_Holy fucking silvertongue, Batman._ She had not forgotten that he was known for mischief and lies. She knew this. Yet his words flowed straight into her walls and shattered them. He wanted her, she could see that now. And she was running out of reasons to say no. 

She nodded to the ground before looking up at him and feeling her fear renew itself. She shoved it down. He was right. Maybe she kept attempting romance with the guys she attracted instead of figuring out what sort of person _she_ might be attracted to was because part of her knew it would never come to much. There was no real threat of intimacy. 

"You're right." She admitted. "But I have different reasons to fear you don't I? Magic aside, you're physically..." She gulped." You're a whole other species. And much stronger than me." 

"Oh I see. You fear I would harm you." His eyes lit up with understanding and clasped his hands together, eyeing her like a cat regards a mouse whose fate has already been decided. 

She mentally braced herself, for she knew whatever his next words were, they would surely be her undoing. 

And that excited her more than she wanted to admit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , this was my first stab at fan-fic and it was a fun write! As I was getting to the end, a Part 2 started to form and if people actually "like" this one, I'll gladly write another. If not, thanks for taking the time to read and I hope more of you enjoy it!

"It doesn't have to hurt." Loki said, eyebrow raised and taking a measured step toward her. "But it can." He mused, and the smallest smirk turned up the corners of this mouth. " I can make it hurt very much for even those that think themselves experienced. But if you allow it," with another step he took her hand, cool and somewhat numb, in his much larger one. " I can also make you feel such _pleasure_." 

The way he breathed out the last word caused her breath to catch. She raised her eyes to him, his tall, imposing presence so disarmingly beautiful and dangerous at once. He reached out to cup her chin in his hand as he flicked his tongue over his lips, smiling . Terror and intimidation were pushed away by a creeping sort of curiosity. She realized, with no small amount of surprise, that she actually believed him. 

He closed the distance between them and his arms slid down to encircle her waist as he moved his mouth to her ear. " Hmm.. let me take you." he crooned. " You have my word, I will not harm you." She felt his grin curl against her skin. "Not unless you wish it." 

With his thumb he gently outlined her bottom lip which caused a warmth to settle over her and she blinked at the sensation, her heart pounding so loudly she could practically hear it. His breath ghosted over her cheek for just a moment before he pressed his lips to hers, gentle but insistent. 

Something sparked within her then and began devouring her fear. She pushed away a whirlwind of warning thoughts and melted into that moment. Reaching her arms up to embrace him, fingers twining into his silken hair, she returned the kiss, desire coursing through her as he slipped his tongue nimbly over hers. 

Suddenly she broke her lips away from his and placed a hand on his chest and studied it there, her fingers spread wide upon the thickness of the leather. _If I don't push him away right now, at this moment, I will be lost._ But there was something so soothing about the way he was caressing the small of her back. She wondered if he had put her under a spell, though relying on magic for something like this seemed trivial and beneath him. _Would it matter?_ She wanted him. And she wanted to want him. 

She exhaled slowly and made her decision, raising up and kissing him with a forcefulness that seemed to surprise him- cutting off his breath and nearly pushing him off balance. He righted himself and with a muffled chuckle, pressed her tighter against him. 

He rolled his lips together and with a glittering flash of light the heavy metal and leather bits of his clothing were gone, leaving a sort of soft tunic and pants in their place. _Pajamas?_ She wondered- then yelped in surprise as he scooped her off her feet and lay her in the large bed. 

He leaned down next to her and stroked her hair back from her forehead with one hand while the fingers of the other traced up her side. "Well, well," he said with a note of approval, his eyes flitting up and down her body. "Mortal maiden, you surprise me." 

"I doubt much surprises you." Her words were quiet but she felt bold, running her hand along his shoulde,r feeling the lithe muscle beneath his shirt. " But do remember this is all new to me..." 

He bent close, his eyes were changed- clouding and heavy lidded. "I will only break the parts of you that need it." He promised, then kissed her. _Really_ kissed her. 

It was the most thrilling, magical thing she'd ever felt-which is saying a lot considering the events of the day. She felt the jolt of it throughout her whole body. It was deeply passionate and seemingly endless, until his lips broke away and migrated to her throat. 

Her breaths were getting shorter as his hands eagerly pulled her dress aside to allow his tongue to sweep along her breast. A small gasp escaped her and her hands ran through his coal-black hair. He was wasting no time. He turned his attention to the other breast, lightly sucking and nibbling her hardening nipple. 

She was no longer nervous but focused on the slow burning within her. No one had ever touched her this way. His kisses trailed down towards her navel and before she had time to question what was happening or where her dress had disappeared to, he had parted her thighs and settled his face between them. He looked up at her, eyes darkly twinkling and began expertly using his mouth. When his clever tongue first dragged and circled her most sensitive spot she shot up, crying out in surprise and clutching at his shoulders. 

Without stopping he slid a hand up to the center of her ribcage and pressed her back down to the bed, continuing to explore her with his tongue, skimming his teeth against her in just the right places, her breath now helpless pants as she desperately gripped the pillow. 

He moved his mouth to her inner thigh and gently bit down while slipping a long graceful finger inside of her. She arched her back and whimpered with pleasure. This gave him no pause, and he inserted a second pumping finger, causing her to begin to uncontrollably writhe. 

He seemed transfixed by her motions as he manipulated her body, delighting in control. She was so very tight inside and his fingers were gradually pushing at her barrier, but he was _very_ skillfully using pleasure to override any discomfort. He seemed to be waiting for the right time to push her over the edge. 

As his fingers worked, she felt something begin to overtake her, it tightened in her belly and threatened to implode. She felt a quick stab of panic, but then his fingers twisted and curled just right as he sucked her against his teeth. She screamed then- light exploding behind her eyes and bliss cascading over her. 

The instant she clenched around his hand, his clothes were gone and he glided over her, capturing her scream in his mouth and seizing hold of her hips as he pushed himself inside in one fluid motion. A deep moan rose out of him as she felt his hardness breaking into her, spreading her around him. If it hurt, she hardly noticed. 

He paused, perhaps reminding himself, _mortal_. His breath was shaky for a moment then he took her face in his hands, kissing her fervently. She was overwhelmed, not just with pleasure, but with something she couldn't name. 

With a growl he began to move, his lips not leaving hers. He went slowly at first and then faster, using the headboard to steady himself. She gasped for air and looked into the green depths of his eyes, her fingers digging into his shoulders as the coil so quickly tightened again. " _Oh...God.._." and the wave crashed over her, folding her into him. 

Feeling her nails dragging down into his back as he thrusted and hearing the noises he brought from her mouth made him more frenzied. The room filled with their chorus of panting breaths and skin colliding with skin. She wrapped her legs around him and he angled himself to go deeper, hitting a spot within her that made her see stars. She felt she was about to fall off a precipice and she gripped him tighter. " _God.._." She gasped again. " _..Loki.._." she began, but she came undone, biting into his shoulder. 

He swore in an ancient language and thrust harder, roaring and seeming to use every ounce of self- control to not tear her apart as he climaxed. He erupted into her, his hot seed overflowing and running down her thighs. 

_Loki's eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to come back to himself and beneath him she trembled, still holding him tightly. After some time, she moved, smoothing his hair, damp with sweat from his face and kissed his forehead. With a sigh he took her in his arms, kissing her and caressing her, finally opening his eyes to see her looking at him with such reverence that he felt a blush of affection for the girl._

_Sometimes it seemed to Loki that his heart had been born in ice, broken and reforged as something that even he didn't understand. But it still worked sometimes._

He snapped out of his pensive moment before she caught it. Propping his head up on his elbow, with a small grin he teased, " And so you survived me after all." His voice was grated and his hand rested on hers stroking his thumb along her wrist. 

Elaina stared at him in a haze. A god. She had just been fucked by A GOD. He was absolutely magnificent and here she was with what she was certain was the goofiest smile in existence and she couldn't stop her legs from shaking. 

" It seems so, " she cleared her throat and smiled a bit shyly. " But I wouldn't say I'm completely unscathed. I'm not all together sure I can walk." 

He chuckled. "Ah, well not to worry. I won't return you home until you've recovered." 

Her heart sank at the mention of her leaving. It seemed impossible to believe that she thought she wanted to return home so badly, but now.... 

"Of course," Loki added. "I see no reason to rush." 

"The idea of leaving this bed and heading on a possibly treacherous houseback journey into the mountains doesn't sound too appealing right now. Actually, " she sighed. "The idea of leaving this bed at all sounds just... awful." 

He opened his mouth for a few seconds before speaking, as though debating on what he should say. "Welllll-" He said finally. " The journey back to Midgard is slightly easier than you think." 

" How so? It looked so far away on that map..." 

"Oh, it is....but I can teleport us there in an instant. I could have taken you back at any time really, " he said with a laugh. "But where would the fun have been in that?" 

She blinked. "Umm, WHAT?" 

"Now, now, " he began, "In my defense...you did believe _me_." 

She so badly wanted to feel anger, she really did, but the combination of the genuine mirthfulness in his eyes- without a trace of mocking or malice, and the fact that her body was still occasionally shuddering with the aftershocks of several intense orgasms made that particular emotion impossible. She tried to at least fake it but then she laughed, covering her face. "Oh my god. I'm an idiot." 

"Come now, " he tugged her hand away from her face. 

"You knew I was frightened!" She said slapping him playfully on the shoulder. 

He caught her hand as she went to slap him again and pinned it above her head. "And now?" He asked, his lips hovering next to her ear. "What do you think of that girl you were when I brought you here? Can you not feel the difference in yourself? I can." He grinned and nudged her legs open wider with his knee, sliding his hips between them. "All that terror was for nothing, dissolved now into the cooling sweat on your skin. You will never fear in that same way again. " 

His eyes stayed on hers as once again he seduced her with his words. Only they weren't just words, they felt like decrees. They felt like truths. She snaked her free hand around the back of the god's neck and pulled him to her. 

This embrace felt different, more fevered. She kissed him hungrily and he matched her eagerness. Pushing at his shoulder until he was on his back, she could feel he was hard again as she straddled him, the wetness between her legs from their first lovemaking made his rigid cock slick as she slid along it for a few moments before positioning his head at her entrance. 

His lips pulled away from his teeth and he exhaled shakily as she slowly lowered herself onto him, his hands tensing on her waist. She was a little sore and held onto his arms as she became acclimated to his size again. He watched her with rapt attention from half closed eyes as she found her rhythm and control. 

" _Ahhh...oh...Elaina!_ " He moaned with appreciation as she began swirling her hips. 

No longer able to hold himself back he shot forward, spreading one hand between her shoulder blades while the other gently gripped the back of her head, his long fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her down to the bed. 

He slowed the pace to a grind, making sure she felt every inch of him as he moved. Sliding his hand down between them, he circled his fingers lightly over her throbbing center and she came again as he held her to him; this time her climax stretched long, tapering off in slow waves. He stilled himself within her as she spasmed tightly around him, holding his breath in restraint. 

When she came down enough, he slid his forearms under the backs of her thighs, lifted her hips and drove himself into her with abandon. Every thrust was met with short shrieks that matched in time his own grunts and curses. Her orgasms never seemed to stop, only shift in intensity. Time no longer existed. Nothing existed but this. 

Finally, Loki breathed a long guttural moan and shuddered, collapsing his weight down at her side. 

They panted in unison. He rolled to his back with her at his chest. Her body felt boneless as she draped her arm and a leg across him. Her head rose and fell with each of his breaths while his heart drummed beneath her. She was in a state of blissful, calm delirium and barely registered how heavy her eye lids were getting. 

“You know, with your kind, it can be either a curse or a gift to be touched by a god.” He spoke softly, as to not upset the peace of the moment. “But with you Elaina, it will be the latter. I may have lost my care for your world ages ago, but not my power to affect those in it.” 

He stroked her arm as he spoke, lulling her further towards unconsciousness. She didn’t want to sleep, she wanted to hear his voice until the morning hours came and commit every word to memory. 

“When you dream of me,” he continued. “And you will do so now and then for the rest of your days, it will serve as a reminder that no matter the goings on of your little life, every now and then you need to stop and just...... _have a bit of fun._ “ 

He pulled a blanket over them both and kissed the top of her head. “Sleep now, my mortal maiden. Soon I’ll return you to Midgard and you can return me to your myths..” 

As the heavy darkness of sleep enveloped her, she thought she heard him distantly chuckle. 

 

~~~~


End file.
